


On four days of Christmas

by VixensShadow



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of JayTim, Day 12: Christmas Eve, Day 4: Mistletoe, Day 5: Decorating, Gakuen Alice cosplay, M/M, Watching Frozen, day 10: holiday parties, day 7: naughty or nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixensShadow/pseuds/VixensShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of the pieces I did for the 12 days of JayTim. Includes only the written pieces currently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Greenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reposts from my tumblr. Jason comes into the house to find some surprising decorations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The notes I wrote for tumblr:  
> Well Ladies and gentlemen, the next entry for this little event, decorating. I wrote this time since I can’t find my scanner right now and I was not going to try drawing this out without my sketchbook or my apparently missing stylus.

One item caused the man to just stare at the ceiling, which developed into a glare in a flash. Then questions crossed Jason’s lips. 

"Babybird? No one’s started decorating yet? Right?" 

A rustling sound from the next room over was the only answer. Watching from the doorframe, Jason laughed as Tim wrapped a shelf of the hutch with tinsel. There is a box at the base of a ladder with silver and green tinsel overflowing. Stuffed snowmen decorate the center of the table and a cookie jar in the shape of Santa sat on the counter. Headphones playing Christmas music are sitting around Tim’s neck, pulled off in order to hear his boyfriend when he came in. 

"No, but I just started." Tim softly mumbles as he climbs down the stepladder, "with the first room being here in the kitchen"

"That so?" Jason drawled as he wrapped Tim with his arms. 

"Yeah, why?" An eyebrow raised in curiosity to the inconsistency of what Jason is talking about and the state of their apartment. 

As Jason backed them up, he also tilted Tim’s jaw so that they would kiss when he stopped. Lips meet and a few gentle kisses result, before a smile and a straightening of posture breaks them apart a little.

"Curious as why this fucking happened though" was the response by Jason, as he returned properly to the question. He pointed up. 

On the ceiling was multiple boughs of holly and mistletoe. The mistletoe strung up made the shape of a snowflake, but holly spread throughout. A groan of frustration escaped lips at the sight and was quickly followed by the other with a sigh expressing and accusing, “Dick?”

"Dick." Tim pressed his lips to Jason’s before asking, "If that wrecks the ceiling, will you murder him? For me?"

"For you, Babybird? Anything."


	2. Angel ‘n Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a bit wide on the prompt for this one. I just liked the idea.  
> My beginning notes from the original tumblr:  
> I don’t know. Really, I just don’t. It is a great mental picture but nope, I’m not drawing wings.

Wings fluttering kept catching the attention of Tim, even though he knew it was the sound of the ones on his back for this gala. He’s not quite sure why it is a costumed Christmas gala, but it is better to not ask questions in this case. Not when he lucked out on outfits. 

Alfred had handed the entirely new outfit to Tim when he arrived at the Manor that night to collect his costume from one of the Halloween parties he had attended. He had caught glances at what the others were wearing and lucked out. A simple dress with smaller angel wings. Long gloves, knee high boots, some decorative clips with red and white ribbon. 

Damian was dressed as a historically accurate Saint Nicolas, not that big red suit, or even the religious garb most are used to; as such, he wouldn’t look to out of place at a Ren faire. And Bruce… Make that Spruce, will be very badly blending in with the tree. Apparently he got roped into doing a little skit with one of the charity groups. And Dick was an elf, an overgrown Christmas elf. Or Buddy. Whichever.

So Tim is going to be nice and warm in his thicker faux fur-lined outfit, with little time in front of a mirror applying make-up and stylizing his hair into something a bit more feminine. All in all, not as irritating or cold as anyone else’s. 

Only Damian’s comments made leaving the manor difficult, with commentary like, “Drake, you and the wings on your back do not match. I believe Jason’s…” before being shushed or hauled away by Dick. 

Alfred had apparently made plans on how everyone was traveling, as when everyone was prepared to leave, Tim was told to enter the other vehicle on the drive. Jason stood by a red Ferrari California in a jacket which did not match the very similar suit, only a black and green instead of a white and red dress. “You look nice Babybird. Angel wings suit you.” was Jason’s greeting as he opened. As Tim got into the car Jason added as he bent by his ear, “in a twisted way.” Any more color on TIm’s face was not apparent but the smile on his face was a bit too sharp for the outfit he wore. As Jason sat in the driver’s seat, Tim leaned over, seemingly innocent, asking “Are you my devil then?” 

Jason smirked “That’s what the wings on my vest suggest.” An eyebrow was lifted by the passenger in an unasked question. “I forgot to take off my jacket, didn’t I?”

"mmh, yeah. Just toss it in the back at the next light." There was a pause for a few seconds before Tim asked his other question. "So your idea to match? Not that I don’t appreciate the bail, as I think I would have been made a reindeer or an actual full on angel."

"Yup. Actually it was suppose to be our Halloween costumes but Alfred and I were having problems finishing the gloves. And a slight argument with Bruce on us cosplaying for that event." Before the light turned green, Jason stripped off his jacket and flung it into the small back seat. Green gloves and vest-like shirt with black trim were exposed, as well as revealing a pair of black devil wings. 

"Cosplaying? Seriously, Jason? What characters dress like this?" Tim played with Jason’s wings a bit. 

A laugh followed the action and an explanation seconds later.”Yeah Babybird, cosplay. I am not that creative with dress design. We are one step short of looking like the Naughty and Nice of Gakuen Alice.” 

"Isn’t that a manga aimed for girls?"

"Yup, but I can read whatever I want."

A broad smile crossed Tim’s face as he poked Jason’s side. “Is that the devil’s sweet side I see? “

"Shut up." Jason grounded out as they arrived. 

30 seconds of silence was given as Jason got out to “help” his date out of the Ferrari. Smile having never faded, Tim spoke just loud enough for only Jason to hear. “Maybe I will, maybe won’t. If I’m naughty, will my devil punish me later?” 

"Count on it." Keys were tossed at the valet. 

"Oh, I will." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn’t figure out I have no idea about cars. I picked a “rich” sports car brand then one of the models. And I hate to drive. and purposely ignore how much time is passing. Really, me and cars don’t get along.  
> And Damian was going to dress up as an Aladdin/stereotypical storybook Arabian lower class, but I noticed a theme with everyone else and then it was reindeer until I thought, St. Nick is from Turkey, the skintone is might be similar. I also considered an ornament before the reindeer, a shiny one at that, but that was bound to get someone murdered.


	3. Angel Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gala for Christmas that Tim enters in a disguise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The notes from tumblr:  
> They are in the same outfits as Angel ‘n Devil, so it might be seen as a continuation but… Yeah, lets just say it crosses back and forth as to whether it might be the same day. I’m not sure why I wrote it besides it fit the theme. It is also late because relatives. They don’t care what you are doing, but they will spend your entire day talking to you if you let them.

The two made small talk as they made their way into the hall. On the opposite side of the hall from the entrance was the food and some of the drink selections of the night. A multitude of the “higher” society of Gotham were spread across the room, in a pattern to the highly trained eye. 

They slowly split as their conversation partners lead them to others they wished to meet. Tim met with wives of mobsters, hired escorts who were learning information to later sell, and the occasional honest man with his wife. None of these people would have approached him if he was Tim Wayne, but as this mysterious woman, dressed as an angel, he was just one of them, the secret keepers, the one’s dealing with men and their secrets to survive and thrive. It’s like working with Jason’s runners, giving rumors for other rumors, talking of nothing at all at times. 

Jason’s conversations were mostly small talk, observing some of the deals being conducted between the men and monsters around him, but not as actively gathering direct information. After a time, Jason excused himself to rescue Tim from the women. 

Jason walked up behind Tim, and curled his arms around the smaller’s waist. Tim pretended to be spooked but had immediately recognized the arms and had previously seen the devil-dressed man walking towards the gaggle of women around him. 

"May I have a dance?" 

Tim smiled up and answered, “Not the best way to ask, but you may.”

They were mostly quiet as they approached the section that was designated as a dance floor. As they approached, Jason asked, “Dove, you okay?” 

Tim glared without losing his pleasant, blushing mask. “No, you aren’t calling me that.”

Jason took Tim’s hand and hip and a smile was present, with a “Really? I’m not?”

"Nope, unless you are okay with Desmodontinae." Tim did follow Jason’s lead in the dance, a more waltz tempo for a classic Christmas piece. 

"Is that a bat? Because I think that’s a bat." The eyeroll response caused Jason’s smile to widen just a bit. 

Tim explained, “The only ones who drink blood. Half that family drinks bird blood in particular.” 

Jason’s smile dropped a bit, but he still joked, “Are you worried about yourself then, Babybird? I think you’re safe, haven’t gone after any birds in a while. Might be bloody if another were to hurt a feather on you though.” By the end, Jason’s expression was quite serious. 

Tim had to look away for a second. When he returned his gaze to Jason, he looked him straight in the eye. “I’m fine.”

"That’s good, Babybird." It was clear to Tim he was judging his recent actions when he found a downed Red Robin with a couple of thugs debating whether or not to take him to their boss. Seeing their mutual color, the Red Hood had barely refrained from murdering, which would violate his current agreement with Bruce. 

"Don’t torture yourself about it. Please?" 

A small smile returned to Jason’s face. “I’ll try.”

A hum gave Tim’s content response to the agreement. As the song ended, Tim’s face shifted to a twisted smile, as he dragged Jason away. His explanation? “How ‘bout we fly away and taint these wings?”


	4. Frozen on the Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass has made the request that Jason and Tim attend a movie with her and the rest of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr notes:  
> Really I wrote this tonight based off what I did tonight. I’ve seen Frozen several times now, but tonight was the first time with my family. My sister was called Anna and that basically makes me Elsa. Fitting since I’m the child of the snow and ice.  
> Christmas and New Year’s Eve are weird for my house nowadays because we normally skip the normal things and just watch scifi or something like that. It was Frozen, Doctor Who Christmas specials, and Continuum this year.

Tim and Jason were walking into the movie theater when Jason thought to ask a question. “So why are we going to the movies tonight? With the rest of the bats too?”

Tim sighed, already thinking of the chaos that was likely to unfold. Tim responded, “Cass, as her present, wants us all to go see Frozen with her tonight. To celebrate Christmas.”

Jason scratched his head as he took off his hat. “But why rent out a theater when we could watch it at the theatre room in the manor? Or have gone to the premiere?” A shrug was his partner’s response as he lead the way to the specific theater Cass acquired for her screening. Apparently she had the screen all day, and had been airing movies for kids all day, free of charge, but had stopped about three hours ago. 

Jason jumped the barrier rope in front of the door to Cass’s theater screen. Tim got next to it, to unsnap it to allow himself entry, but was lifted by Jason instead. 

Tim raised an eyebrow as he lifted his feet. As Jason put him down “Really necessary?” 

"Yup." Tim falters for a second with the smile Jason gives him as he opens the door to where the family awaits. "You drag me to a princess movie, you will be treated like a princess."

"You keep that up and I’ll be sure to swoon and fall in love with you, Prince Charming" 

"Is that pay back, Babybird? Because that was a shitty comeback."

Damian turned towards them as soon as they came through the opening to the seating area, yelling, “Todd, Drake, I will murder you if you make this more painful than it is already.” He apparently was wrangled into sitting between Cass and Steph. Dick was on Cass’s other side and Alfred, and Bruce sat right behind the seated siblings, even though was enough room for them all to sit across the center area’s seating. 

Cass beamed at them as they made their way up, apparently very happy they had shown up. Other greetings quickly followed, “Merry Christmas little wing, babybird.” “Hey, boyfriend and boyfriend’s boyfriend” “Jason, Tim.”

"Uh, hi." Tim stuttered out as he sat next to Steph.

Jason sat on the other side of Tim and grumbled out a “Merry Christmas to you too? And a happy fucking New Year?”

"Cain, can we start this marketing trap you call a movie now?"

A phone in her hands was being typed into as she answered, “Yes, Give a minute.” A half-minute later it was darker and a Mickey Mouse short was started. Which was not too far off of what much of the movie felt to the two adults sitting behind the siblings.


End file.
